


Threesome?

by ericharrispiss



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fucked shit, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape, Violence bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: More fucked up shit for you fucked up faggots





	Threesome?

It was a full moon night in Derry, dead cockroaches bodies on piles of shit on the ground while flies flew around them. Richie was walking home after an illegal sex session with a thot, the fucker was walking smugly till he spot Eddie’s house. Richie grinned to himself, maybe he could have some fun with that spaghetti penis head, ‘perfect.’ He thought to himself.

Richie began to run towards Eddie’s house, not giving a shit if he stepped on shit or dead pigeons. He had to get the sweet spaghetti sauce. Richie took a rock and broke Eddie’s window with it, then he proceeded to climb up, to Eddie’s room.

Richie finally arrived to his room, he found Eddie wearing headphones while touching himself in front of a computer. He was surprised, he didn’t think Eddie did this kind of shit at night, Richie slowly creeped up behind Eddie, he took the headphones off him and whispered in Eddie’s ear, “Papa is here~”

”WHAT THE FUCK, RICHIE?” Eddie screamed and fell off the chair.

Richie couldn’t control his laughter, as he fell on the bed and began rolling on it, which made him fall down. 

“OW! SHIT!”

Eddie got up and looked at Richie, “What are you even doing here?!” 

Richie shrugged “Felt like visiting my friend.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes “You’re here because you’re horny, aren’t you?”

”You got me, but so are you.” Richie pointed to Eddie’s boner.

”Just— fuck me, Tozier..” Eddie sighed.

Richie grinned, “Will do.”

They took off their clothes, “Hey, before we start, Richie I—“ Eddie couldn’t finish his phrase as Richie pushed him on the bed and stuffed his dick inside Eddie’s mouth. Richie did that without a warning so Eddie began to gag, Richie looked at him and laughed, “Don’t be a pussy, Eds! I’m not even that deep yet!” He began to push the dick deeper into his mouth. Normally Eddie would like it, but it was too much, the balls were almost inside his mouth so he grabbed an hold of Richie’s dick, who looked at him questionably.

Eddie bit Richie’s dick then got it out, Richie’s eyes widened, “OW! HOLY SHIT, EDDIE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Richie yelled while holding his poor dick. “That’s what you get for not warning me.” Eddie replied, then he went on all fours and Richie knew what to do.

Without any warning again, Richie entered Eddie’s anus forcefully. “Ow~!” He moaned, he was angry at Richie for not warning him again but damn it felt fucking good. 

Richie laughed and gripped Eddie’s asscheeks, which made him hiss, then he thrusted slowly.

”Fuck, Richie...” Eddie moaned again...

Then Richie started to thrusts as fast as he could and it made Eddie hit the bed because Richie used such force, damn the asshole was needy.

”FUCK, RICHIE!” Eddie yelled. 

Richie just laughed and cum inside Eddie, WITHOUT ANY DAMN WARNING. 

Eddie gasped, “ASSHOLE!” and hit Richie with a random lamp.

“Fuck you!” Richie answered to the act, he pulled his dick out and faced Eddie, “Lick the cum off.”

Eddie slowly brought his mouth near Richie’s dick and began to lip the tip, which made Richie shiver, 

He started to get all of Richie’s dick in his mouth and sucked the semen off it, but it just made Richie cum in Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie’s eye twitched and looked up at Richie, then he pushed him on the bed, confusing the horny glasses bitch. 

Eddie looked down at him and grabbed a random belt, “Payback time, bitch.” He whispered. Richie looked at him like Eddie had ebola, “Bitch, no, you can’t do that!” He half yelled.

Eddie laughed at that, “Yes I can, now turn around, fag.”

but right before more shit started, they heard laughter around the room. Eddie looked around and then back to Richie “Hey doesn’t that laugh sound famil—“

An huge noise was heard and the gay cunt himself came out of the closet, Pennywise.

I said cunt? Whoops, I meant clown.

Anyways, Pennywise looked at them, they were both naked and then his eyes laid on the belt. He blinked, “I walked in....on some interesting things.” Then he smirked, “I don’t mind that.”

the two faggots wanted to explode.

Pennywise crawled closer, and grabbed the belt from Eddie’s hand

Eddie yelped and jumped on Richie, then hid behind him. Richie couldn’t even move because Eddie’s dick pressed behind him and because there was fucking Pennywise in front of him and if he tried anything the clown would rip his tip off.

Pennywise stared at the belt and then he returned his attentions to the kids, or more like

their dicks.

The clown laughed and spoke, “I’d rather try something different today... and if I like it I might not eat you.”

After that, he turned Richie around making his face hit Eddie’s dick, Pennywise raised the belt and shoved it whole up his ass, not knowing well the human methods.

Richie yelped at first but tried to be quiet, suffering inside. Pennywise shoved it deeper in his ass making Richie bit his lip, then it came the moment where the belt was WHOLE in his ass and Richie finally cried out, “SLUTTY SLUT DICK SUCKING BITCH!”

Pennywise laughed as Eddie was panicking, the pussy was scared. He tried to get the inhaler but Pennywise grabbed his wrist and used the other hand to penetrate Richie’s ass and take the belt, then he rammed it down Eddie’s throat making him choke. “Choke on this, not that fag’s dick.” Pennywise whispered in a low voice. Eddie was crying now, Richie wasn’t crying yet, he was just breathing heavily and rubbing his poor ass. Pennywise didn’t like that, he kept thrusting into Eddie’s mouth and grabbed Richie’s ankle dragging him closer, “Fuck no!” He said as he kicked his hand. Pennywise narrowed his eyes as his elastic finger poked his butthole making Richie stop kicking. Pennywise grabbed Eddie’s cock, making the poor soul cry more, and rammed it down Richie’s throat. Eddie tried to moan quietly but was still choking and crying, Richie was surprised but relieved that Eddie had a small cock. But the thoughts died down as he felt Pennywise grinding behind him. Suddenly Pennywise had an idea, he stopped choking Eddie with the shitty belt and Eddie finally could breathe, then he pushed Richie away, making the fags look at each other in confusion.

Pennywise’s tentacles came out of his skirt, they grabbed the gay whores’ legs and dragged them closer again, then turned them both around.

”Fuck...” Eddie whispered and started crying. Again.

”Damnit...shut the fuck up or this will never stop.” Richie whispered back in a nice and kind manner.

Everything stopped as Pennywise forcefully penetrated them both at the same time with his tentacles, Eddie was having an attack, his anus was too tight for it, Richie however was kinda used to that because of the many shit he shoves up his ass.

but nothing was like this.

The tentacles destroyed their ass canals cause Pennywise was going deeper with every thrust, blood started to come out and Pennywise could feel it on his tentacles, it made him hornier. “Fucking...stop!” Richie had the guts and balls to speak, but Pennywise growled and cum some acid into his ass making him finally tear up. 

“It burns so fucking much...” He whispered and tried to not scream, he cried more though.

Eddie looked at him and was about to speak but Pennywise cum inside him too.

“OW!” Eddie screamed as he started to hyperventilate again, it really did burn. 

They were both a crying mess, their asses were red and full of blood and probably gonna die.

Pennywise was satisfied and said, “Okay...I liked it. So not today, faggots. See you!” He laughed and disappeared.

Eddie and Richie just stayed there, neither could move. Richie looked up weakly at Eddie and saw that he was on the ground, not moving. His eyes widened..but they started to close slowly as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my quotev originally but it was so fucking unrealistic and cancerous I had to rewrite the ending


End file.
